An anchor assembly for watercrafts in general, characterized in that said anchor assembly comprises a heavy body, which is removably coupled to a vessel of a said watercraft and connected to a coupling cable, and that said heavy body, as said watercraft has been anchored, provides a xe2x80x9cdead bodyxe2x80x9d.
The present invention relates to an anchor assembly for boats and watercrafts in general.
As is known, a very important problem for anchoring boats and watercrafts in general, and, in particular sail boats and high tonnage vessels, is that of providing an anchor assembly or apparatus effective to provide a firm and safe anchoring.
Conventional anchor means provide to use an anchor element, fixed to an anchor chain.
If the anchor element, which has a comparatively small weight, is thrown on a sand bottom, it will have poor anchoring properties, and would be subjected to undesired movements because of the sea waves and streams.
Moreover, on rock bottoms, prior anchor elements can undesirable easily jam, thereby they could be recovered only by difficult and dangerous recovering operations.
Another problem is that prior anchor elements are conventionally coupled to a galvanized iron chain, which must be necessarily washed by sweet water, in order to prevent any corrosion problems, with a consequent waste of sweet water.
Moreover, the links of the chain, in particular those arranged at the mooring and nose portions of said chains, are subjected to a comparatively quick wear, which cannot be always easily detected, thereby the anchor chain can be easily broken with a consequent loose of the watercraft.
Yet another drawback is that conventional anchor-chain anchoring devices involve a displacement of the watercraft from the bottom anchoring point, with a possible danger that other chains or cables or bodies could overlap on an anchoring chain at an anchoring place, with consequent undesired jammings.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing an anchor assembly for boats in general, adapted to modify the conventional anchoring technique, and including an anchoring element specifically designed to provide a firm anchoring to the bottom of the sea, thereby allowing to use a length of the anchoring chain much smaller than that which would be necessary in conventional anchoring apparatus.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an anchor body which is not subjected to slip movements the conventional anchors are subjected to.
In fact, the latter, because of their small weight, have anchoring properties which are negatively affected by the natural characteristics of the sea and the like bottoms.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an anchor assembly which is not subjected to jammings, even in the presence of a water bottom including a lot of differently contoured rocks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an anchor assembly which can be easily recovered without any dangers of tangling with other anchoring chains or elements which could be present on the water bottom.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an anchor assembly for watercrafts in general, characterized in that said anchor assembly comprises a heavy body, to be removably coupled to the shell of a watercraft, and connected to a coupling cable, and that said heavy body is adapted to provide, as it is anchored to said watercraft, a xe2x80x9cdead bodyxe2x80x9d.